3 In The Morning
by mexicanhorse.racer
Summary: Cody Rhodes had everything when he was younger. His family was rich, he was popular, and he had a boyfriend who loved him but now everything he had has disappeared...except for his best friend John Cena. With a baby girl to take care of, will John be their for his best friend when he needs him the most. M-Preg. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

3 In the Morning

Cody Rhodes had finished leaving his best friend his fifteenth voicemail, he was so frustrated, enraged, mad about everything that had been going on lately he felt like he was going to erupt, and to make it all worse his best friend wouldn't answer his phone. Throwing his cell phone at his mirror shattering it; he could see his reflection in the big pieces that fell on the carpet floor. He started to walk around his mansion with a bottle of wine in one hand and an empty glass in the other. He was dressed in blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He walked to the baby's room where his six month old baby girl was sleeping, dressed in all pink.

He stood in the entrance of the room leaning on the door frame filling his glass with wine.

"She looks so peaceful, asleep, no worries, just like a baby should be", Cody said to himself.

"I'm sorry Candice", whispered Cody to his sleeping baby.

He took one big gulp, almost finishing everything that was in the glass. He tried to hold back tears that where falling down but couldn't.

He walked out of the baby's room and headed down the hallways towards the stairs. The mansion was empty, just Cody and the baby since earlier that day he had fired all of the maids and butlers. He made his way to the kitchen that was filled with light from the moon. Cody walked to the kitchen table, placing his bottle of wine, and then sitting down. He took his glass and raised it in the air 'Cheers!' he said as he looked around the kitchen. He finished the last drop of wine that was in his glass and looked at the almost empty bottle.

Cody laid his head on the table just staring at the bottle. He was startled when he heard a knock at the door.

"Maybe he came back", said Cody.

He ran out of the kitchen so he could answer the door. Cleaning the tears from his eyes and trying to fix his hair.

Cody opened the door only to see that it was his friend John Cena.

"Hey, are you okay" said John with a worried look on his face.

Cody looked at John and nodded but busted out in tears, "He wants a divorce" Cody whispered thru his tears.

John walked inside the mansion and pulled Cody in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here", whispered John into Cody's ear.

John led Cody back into the kitchen where he saw the bottle of wine that looked almost empty. John sat Cody on a chair and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"Where you drinking?" John asked holding the bottle of wine.

Cody nodded his head.

"Cody you can't be drinking alcohol", said John.

"Says who!" shouted Cody standing up and taking the bottle of wine from John.

"Cody your pregnant, you can't drink alcohol!", shouted John.

"Yes I can!" shouted Cody.

"No you can't, you're pregnant" said John.

Cody took the bottle and threw it on the floor, shattering it hundreds of little pieces, "NO I'M NOT! I HADE A MISCARRIAGE" he shouted as he started crying again.

"What? …But we all…"John couldn't finish his sentence because he was shocked.

"The doctor told me yesterday" whispered Cody thru his tears.

John stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"I'm scared John, what am I supposed to do?" asked Cody.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE_

3 In The Morning

"Cody, it'll be okay, calm down" said John as he got closer to Cody.

"No it wont!…Randy left me! He's been cheating on me ever since I was pregnant with Candice!" shouted Cody.

"WHAT?!" John was angry, not at Cody, but at Randy for being such a despicable person that would cheat on his partner while they where pregnant. John remembered when Cody would call him to spend the night because Randy had a 'business trip to go to' and Cody hated being alone, the more he remembered the more he realized that Cody was always alone, he remembered that he would always go to doctors appointments, shopping, lamaze classes, he was even their during the baby's birth, the nurses even congratulated John because they thought he was the baby's father.

"Cody you'll get thru this, you have your friends, you have your family, and you have me" said John looking at Cody in the eyes.

Cody walked over to John and wrapped his arms around Johns neck.

"No I don't, I lost most of my friends because Randy would forbid me from seeing them, and my family stopped talked to me ever since I married Randy, I even fired the staff because I cant afford them anymore…I don't have anyone" said Cody with his face buried in Johns chest.

"You have me" whispered John into Cody's ear.

Cody looked up at Johns face and was mesmerized by baby blue eyes.

"John can you spend the night…please, I don't want to be alone" said Cody as he buried his face back into John's chest.

"Yeah, don't worry Codes, you'll be able to count on me for anything, okay" said John.

Cody looked at John and nodded.

"Come on lets get some sleep" said John as he walked with a hand wrapped around Cody's waist heading upstairs.

John was about to walk into the Cody's bedroom but Cody stopped .

"I don't want to sleep in their, lets sleep in the guest room beside the baby's room" said Cody.

John nodded in agreement and walked with Cody to the guest bedroom.

John moved the extra sheets and pillows of the bed and let Cody climb in first.

He took of his shoes and then his shirt, getting on the bed in only his basketball shorts.

He looked over at Cody and saw that he was starring at him.

"Thanks John, I don't know what I would do with ought you" said Cody as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Don't worry Cody, I'll always be here for you" said John.

John got comfortable in the bed after a couple of minutes when he saw Cody finally falling asleep. He placed the sheets over Cody so he wouldn't feel cold.

THE NEXT DAY

The next morning John was the first to wake up, he looked at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand and saw that it was 8:00 a.m. He looked down and saw that Cody was wrapped in his arms. He smiled and decided to go back to sleep. Everything was quiet for a few minutes but he opened his eyes when he heard a crying baby. He decided to let Cody sleep more so he would go check on the baby.

John slowly got off the bed and walked out of the room quietly. He walked into the baby's bedroom and saw Candice crying.

"Hey baby girl, why are you crying?" asked John as he walked over to the crib and picked up the baby. She recognized his voice and face and calmed down a little but continued to cry. He first changed her diaper but when she kept crying he decided that she must be hungry.

"Come on Candice lets get you something to eat" said John to the baby who stop crying but kept weeping.

John heated a pot of water, after waiting for a couple of minutes he mixed in some formula powder, he checked that it was the perfect temperature for the baby and then fed it to her.

He walked back upstairs and went back into Candice's room. He sat on the rocking chair and continued to feed the baby.

He looked down at her and smiled. After a few minutes she finished the bottle and he placed her on his shoulder so she could burp. After a while she finally burped and he laid on the floor with her so she could play. After a few minutes he placed he on his chest and she fell asleep, within a few minutes he fell asleep too.

LATER

Cody woke up and noticed that John wasn't in the bed anymore.

"He must have left early", said Cody a little disappointed.

He was about to call one of his maids but remembered what happened last night, firing all the staff. He got out of bed and headed to the baby's room.

"Good morning Candice are you-" Cody couldn't finish his sentence, seeing Candice sleeping on John's chest. Cody smiled and felt a joy seeing how John and Candice seemed so close.

Cody walked to the guest room to get John's Iphone. He walked back into the baby's room and took a picture of John and Candice sleeping.

'I'll make him breakfast' thought Cody as he picked up Candice and placed her in her crib.


	3. Chapter 3

3 In the Morning

John woke up an hour later. He felt his chest and realized that the baby wasn't lying on his chest. He immediately sat up and looked around in fear that she had rolled off but didn't spot her anywhere on the floor. He stood up and noticed that she was smoothly sleeping in her crib.

"I don't remember putting her in her crib" John said to himself.

John was confused but his train if thought was broken when he smelled bacon and pancakes. John smiled and headed downstairs hopping that he wasn't just imagining the smells.

He walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty" said Cody as he put a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Morning Codes, what's all this?" asked John as he looked at the table that had a plate of pancakes, a plate of bacon, a plate of sliced fruit, and a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk.

"It's for you, it's a thank you gift for spending the night...and for feeding Candice this morning" said Cody as he set a clean plate on the table and motioned for John to sit down.

"Wow, thanks" said John as he took a seat and started filling up his empty plate with a little bit of everything.

"Looks like someone's hungry" said Cody as he stared at John who was attacking the pancakes.

John laughed and finished chewing before speaking.

"You know I've always loved your pancakes" said John with a smile.

Cody started to laugh as he remembered when he and John where teens and John had spent the night, the next morning Cody tried to make pancakes and he had burned them but John still ate them all with a smile on his face. After that accident he had asked his family's personal chef to teach him how to cook and now he makes the best pancakes.

"Remember when I first tried to make them" said Cody as he sat next to John.

John laughed, "yeah you almost burned your house down" said John.

"Shut up, no I didn't the only thing that burned was the pancakes that you ate" said Cody playfully shoving John.

"Yeah, so glad you learned how to cook" said John with a smile.

"Why did you eat those burned pancakes? You could have just thrown them" said Cody.

"Cuz I liked that you tried, you had never even step foot in your kitchen, you would just tell your chef to make us something, they were actually okay when I put a lot of syrup on them but they tasted better because I knew that you tried to make them for me" said John with a sincere smile staring into Cody's eyes.

Cody stared into John's eyes

"Jo-" Cody was about to say something but the cry of a baby made him forget what he was going to say.

"Candice is up, I'll go get her so she can accompany you while you eat breakfast" said Cody with a smile as he got up and headed upstairs to get the baby.

As Cody walked out the room John smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.

LATER THAT DAY

After breakfast and getting changed John decided that Cody needed some fresh air so he decided to take him and Candice out to the park.

Cody pushed the stroller as he and John walked side by side around the park.

"Look at those ducks, you wanna go see them sweetie?" said Cody as he pushed the stroller closer to the ducks that where headed to a small pond in the park.

John took Candice out of her stroller and walked over to the ducks.

Candice smiled and she and John chased the ducks around for a little while until the ducks went into the pond.

Candice laughed and waved at the ducks, "Say 'By Duckies" said John as he picked up Candice and they both waved by to the ducks. Cody smiled at the two.

John walked over to where Cody was standing with Candice in his arms, they continued their walk along the park.

After a few minutes of walking, talking, and laughing an old lady walked passed them and saw Candice I'm John's arms.

"Awww what an adorable little girl, you must be very proud, she has your hair and his baby blue eyes" said the old lady.

"Oh, thank you but-" but before Cody could finish his sentence the old lady walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"You're so lucky to find a guy that enjoys spending time with his child I mean when I was first married my husband, may he rest in peace, never really spent time with our children but it looks like yours enjoys spending time with his little girl" whispered the old lady into Cody's ear.

Cody looked at John who was making silly faces that made Candice giggle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky" said Cody to the old lady.

"Bye sweetie" said the old lady as she kissed Candice's forehead, the she whispered "you're a good dad" into John's ear.

John looked at Cody with a puzzled look on his faces and laughed a little while Cody couldn't control his laughter.

"Wow, what was that about?", asked John.

"She thought you and I were married and that you where Candice's dad and that I was lucky to have a man that likes to spend time with his kid", said Cody while trying to hold his laughter as he and John continued to walk around the park.

John laughed a little and then looked at Candice, "I never noticed Candice had blue eyes" said John.

"Huh... Oh yeah I think she gets it from ...Randy's family" said Cody

"Are you sure?... Doesn't his family have like greenish blue?" Asked John.

"I don't remember, but anyways how about we go get Ice cream" said Cody trying to quickly change the subject.

"Okay come on baby girl lets go get ice cream" said John as he and Cody walked over to the ice cream man, but John kept I thought in his head that would always pop in his head 'what if she's mine'.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE_

3 In The Morning

After Cody, Candice, and John spent some time at the park they decided to stop at Verizon Wireless so Cody could buy a new phone. After Cody had decided on getting the new black Iphone 5 the sales associate walked them to the checking out are so Cody could pay.

"Okay sir your total will be $504.35, will you be paying with cash or card?" asked the sales associate.

"Debit" said Cody as took out his wallet and handed the young man his debit card.

The sales associate took the card and swiped it on his register. Cody saw that the young man made a weird face.

"Is everything okay?" asked Cody.

"No, I'm sorry sir but your card has been rejected" said the young man, handing Cody his debit card back.

"What? that's impossible! Slide it again" said Cody handing the card back to the young man.

The sales associate took the card again and after swiping it five more times and typing in the card numbers four times he handed the card back to Cody.

"Sorry sir, but your card continues to be rejected" said the sales associate.

"What? Can I borrow your phone to call my bank because there is no reason my card should be rejected.

After calling his bank and being transferred to different people Cody finally talked to someone who could explain why his card was being rejected.

"Hello Mr. Rhodes I was told that you are experiencing problems with your debit card?" said the bank person

"Yes, ma'am and I don't know why, my account should have money" said Cody.

"We are sorry about it might be a problem with our system, let me check on my computer" said the bank person.

After at few minutes the bank lady came back on the phone.

"Mr. Rhodes, sorry about the wait but our records show that this morning all your money was withdrawn and your account was closed, as well as your husband Mr. Orton's account, and the savings account you had for Candice Orton" said the bank person.

"What?! By who?" said Cody in disbelief.

"All three accounts where closed by your husband, I'm sorry Mr. Rhodes where you not aware?" asked the bank lady.

"No, I wasn't but thank you" said Cody hanging up on the bank person.

John walked over to Cody and the sales associate, carrying Candice in his arms, after seeing that the sales associate had given Cody his card back and seeing Cody's sad facial expression.

"Is everything okay Codes?" asked John.

"Yeah…no actually no, my…my card was rejected, I cant get my phone. It's fine. Let's go" said Cody as he put his card back in his wallet and put his wallet in his back pocket.

He took Candice from John's arms and smiled at John.

"Wait, here" said John to the sales associate as he took out his debit card and handed it to him.

"John, no, it's okay" said Cody.

"No Code, you need a phone incase something happens, I'll pay it's fine" said John as he signed the receipt the sale associate had given him.

"John no!' said Cody.

"Codes why not?" asked John as he got closer to Cody, taking Candice back in his arms.

"Because I don't have any money to pay you back! I just called my bank, Randy took all the money from all the accounts we had including Candice's savings account" said Cody in John's ear so only he could hear.

"What?!" said John in disbelief.

John was getting mad because of how much of an asshole Randy was leaving Cody with ought a cent.

The sales associate walked over to Cody and handed him his new iphone and a bag with all his accessories

"Here you go Mr. Rhodes, thank you for coming to Verizon.

Cody put a fake smile on his face and said "Thank you".

Cody, John, and Candice left the store and got inside John's Camaro.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes inside the car, Candice had fallen asleep in her baby car seat in the back.

Cody starred out at the window and didn't face John because of the embarrassment.

John looked at Cody and place his hand over Cody's hands that where on his lap.

Cody looked at John, who was smiling. Cody had a tear fall down his face, John whipped it with the back of his hand.

"It'll get better Codes" said John.

"I don't know what…what I would do…with ought you John" said Cody as he moved closer to John and hugged him.

John smiled as he hugged Cody back, feeling their bodies close together, Cody remembered a bitter/sweet memory

_CODY'S MEMORY_

_Randy was gone on another one of his week long 'business trips', ever since Cody and him had gotten married he had been gone a lot, but before he left he had a fight with Cody, they had gone to the grocery store together and Randy had gotten mad and jealous because he thought Cody was flirting with the cashier. It wasn't the first time that Randy had gotten jealous and Cody was getting sick and tired of his bullshit. After Randy had yelled at him and insulted him by calling him a 'slut, a whore, and cheap' he decided that if that's what Randy thought about him then maybe he should act like that so he decided to go to a club._

_After getting drunk and dancing with random guys he decided he wanted to go home but he was to drunk to drive so he decided to call someone to pick him up and the first person he thought of was John._

"_Hello?" answered a sleepy John._

"_John! What are you doing?" asked Cody._

"_Trying to sleep, its two in the morning" said John._

_Cody laughed, "O yeah? Can you do me a favor?" asked Cody._

"_What kind of favor?" asked John._

"_Can you come and pick me up, I'm at club B.E.D" said Cody._

"_What?! What are you doing there?" asked John._

"_Well if you come and pick me up I'll tell you" said Cody._

"_Alright I'll be their in 15 minutes" said John._

"_Thanks John, I love you" said Cody._

"_No pro…wait what?" asked John but Cody had already hanged up the phone._

_After picking up a drunk Cody, John brought Cody over to his house cuz Cody kept saying that he didn't want to spend the night alone._

_After opening the door to his house, Cody told John to let him walk on his own and John agreed. _

_Cody walked into John's kitchen and took out a bottle of wine and two glasses._

"_Code's what are you doing?" asked John as he sat in the couch on the living room._

"_Come on John just one drink with me, please" said a drunken Cody who walked over to John with puppy dog eyes._

_After finishing two bottles of wine John and Cody where both drunk and walked upstairs and walked into Johns bedroom._

"_Codes come on lets go to sleep" said John as he took of his shirt and shoes walking over to the bed._

"_NO! I want to do something, something fun" said Cody as he started to take of his shirt._

"_Cody what are you doing?" asked a drunken John._

"_Remember when we where seniors in high school and we where going out, remember what we would do when you slept over at my house" said Cody with a devilish smirk as he started to take of his pants leaving himself in only his tight trunks, trying to crawl on top of John._

"_Codes your married and drunk, stop" said John._

"_Married? Please, Randy doesn't love me anymore he comes home just to make sure I'm not with someone else, has sex with me, and then leaves" said Cody as he started laughing._

"_Codes come on stop" said John grabbing Cody's arms._

"_John the only person who has made love to me has been you, please just one more time" said Cody as his lips got closer to Johns. _

"_This isn't right Cody" said John._

"_John…I love you" said Cody as he started to kiss John's neck. John moaned and let go of Cody's wrist, he moved his hands down Cody's waist until the reached Cody's ass._

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Cody woke up with two arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel someone's head resting on his shoulder._

_Cody slowly opened his eyes, which was hard because of the major hangover he had. He felt cold and realized that he and the person beside him where both naked, he looked around and realized he was in John's bedroom and it was John who had his arms wrapped around his waist so he decided to get closer to his sleeping form to get warmer._

_END OF CODY'S MEMORY_


End file.
